


American Idiot

by xEnderxGuyx



Series: Dead By Daylight Works! [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Emasculation, Hotdogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEnderxGuyx/pseuds/xEnderxGuyx
Summary: Idfk why I chose this title neither of them are American I just wanted to have a fucking rock song i like as the title.
Relationships: Jake Park/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni, Kazke
Series: Dead By Daylight Works! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	American Idiot

*******************************************************************************************

Jake had just been resting at the camp fire when he suddenly felt himself being pulled, though not the regular entering a trial kind of pulling.. this was different. Then, suddenly, he hit his head on an odd rock. Sitting up and rubbing where he hit his head, he was surprised to find himself in The Yamaoka Estate. However, he doesn't feel like he does when he is in a trial. Suddenly, he heard the familiar roar like sound the Oni usually lets out. Startled, Jake stumbled into a thick patch of bamboo, trying to keep his breathing down and hide. The Oni stopped in the same area of Jake's hiding spot, seeming to sniff the area. Suddenly, it rushed in Jake's direction, quickly scooping him up in his muscular arms. Jake let out an audible yelp, his eyes widening in fear. "黙れクソ女 あなたは私のものなので、あえて苦労しないでください。", Kazan said in his native language, which happened to be Japanese. "Put me down you fucking asshole!!", Jake yelled, starting to struggle in Kazan's grip.

Somehow, the two were quickly inside a Japanese castle, Jake being quickly and unceremoniously dropped onto a bed, Kazan quickly stripping and climbing on top of him. "H-Hold up- Get off of m-me!!-", Jake yelled, trying to get out from under Kazan. Quickly, with one swift movement, Kazan ripped off all of Jake's clothes to reveal a lean and unmarked body. Jake yelped at the feeling of cold air hitting his sensitive skin, his face flushing red from embarrassment. "S-Stop..!", Jake protested, making the idiotic move to struggle against Kazan. Quickly, Kazan dug his claw like nails into Jake's shoulders, causing him to yell out in pain. "あなたが再び不正行為をした場合、あなたは厳しく処罰されます。", Kazan nearly growled into Jake's ear. Jake still didn't understand Japanese, so he didn't understand Kazan's warning. He kept struggling. Suddenly, Kazan flipped Jake onto his back, and fucking **ripped** Jake's cock off, blood spraying everywhere. Jake cried out in unimaginable pain and agony, his eyes squeezed shut as streams of tears ran down his cheeks.

"これはあなたが振る舞わないときに起こることです。", Kazan whispered into Jake's ear, though it was mostly drowned out by Jake's pained whimpers and hiccups. Jake trembled, his body in unimaginable pain. Kazan rather gently flipped Jake over, moving a black pillow under his hips to hopefully absorb most of the blood and stop the bleeding. Jake continued to sob in pain, though Kazan didn't really care about his crying. Spreading Jake's cheeks, Kazan rubbed his thick cock between Jake's asscheeks, a breathy groan coming from the larger of the two, he hadn't had any action in so damn long it made him nearly crazy.. After a bit of this, Kazan finally pushed his cock into Jake's virgin hole. Jake let out a pained scream, tears falling faster from the pain. Blood had thoroughly coated Kazan's cock, with every thrust Jake felt as if he was being split in half by the thickness and girth of Kazan's cock. 

Around an hour later, Jake is absolutely spent, having, unwillingly mind you, came several times, his thighs are absolutely covered in his cum. However, Kazan wasn't done yet. His incredible stamina however was starting to run out. Suddenly, Kazan came with a loud growl, his seed filling Jake to the brim. Pulling out, Jake's hole gaped open, cum dripping from it onto the now dirty bed. His hole was stretched beyond repair from the abuse it endured, forever leaving Jake a reminder of what had happened that day, along with the now empty space where his own cock used to be.


End file.
